


The noise

by Memefaego



Series: Appearance change AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, a bit OOC, patton is secretly a horny bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: What if Patton had made the noise from the blooper reel in the trial instead of the one he made?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Appearance change AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The noise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Logan had been watching when Deceit and Patton were going back and forth on the stand. Suddenly, Deceit walked over to the moral side and pulled a bowl of butterfingers out from behind his ear. That’s not the problem here though. The problem is the absolutely horrific noise Patton made. Logan doesn’t know why, but suddenly his face felt very hot. He shook it off as quickly as he could for the sake of the “trial”. He had to focus.

Logan absolutely could NOT focus. The trial was now long over and he had retreated to his room. He had tried everything to distract himself, but he was only human (well, at least he was apart of one). He was too distracted thinking about Patton. Usually the side acted so innocent, but something about him had changed in Logan’s mind. Something about that noise, and the look he had quickly shot at Logan, made the logical sides skin crawl. 

His face was still bright red, and he had come to accept why that was. He was, not inexplicably, turned on. He was turned on by Patton of all people. The noise played over and over in his head. Images popped up along with them some of the times it played. Images of Patton on his lap, Patton smiling at him, filled with lust instead of his usual happy go luckiness. 

As the red hot coil began burning in his lower stomach, Logan abandoned the book he had been attempting to read and made his way over to his bed. He figured maybe if he tried to sleep, all this would go away. The lights shut off and he tucked himself under the covers. This did absolutely no good. With no other distractions, Logan was just laying, eyes closed, mind filled with images of the smaller, slightly chubbier side who’s hair had grown mousier since their appearances started fitting their personalities more. Images of flushed face and dilated pupils. Heavy breathing and swollen, pink lips.

Patton, Patton, Patton, Patton

And suddenly he was somewhere different. Laying on the covers of a plush bed with a baby blue comforter, surrounded by stuffed animals, rocking a hard on.

“Logan?” Came a voice from his left. Patton was staring at him holding two toys next to an open drawer, as if he’d just been cleaning. His eyes swept over Logan’s form on his bed, his tomato red face and his tented face. He made a connection. And suddenly his confused face turned into something completely unexpected. He had a sly smile as his eyes filled with hunger. 

“Oh Lo, is that for me? Did you slip up and think too hard? Pun intended.” He said, voice filled with lust.

“I-it’s not what it looks like Patton.”

“Oh it’s not? So it had nothing to do with” and suddenly Patton made a noise nearly identical to the one he’d made at the trial. Logan’s dick twitched and Patton noticed, letting out a giggle. 

“Oh Lo, if you wanted me like that all you had to do was ask.” Patton said, walking towards the bed. Suddenly he swung his leg over Logan’s and nudged him closer to the center of the bed so that he could move his other leg onto the bed. Logan’s brain was absolutely malfunctioning. Patton was straddling him. Patton was straddling him. Oh fuck.

Patton leans over and whispers,”Is this okay teach?”

Logan turned even redder at the nickname and had to stop himself from groaning. He pushed Patton back just enough so they were looking eye to eye, “Very.” He replied, using his thumb on Patton’s chin to pull him into a heated kiss.

When they broke, eyes lidded and lips plump, both their chests were heaving from lack of breath.

“Good” he said, suddenly grinding on Logan’s lap, creating glorious friction. Logan let out a loud moan, muffled by his own hand. Patton grabbed his hand and held it above his head, “I wanna hear you.” He said simply, letting go of his hand. Logan didn’t move the hand back to his mouth, he instead grabbed Patton’s ass and pulled him into another grind. Patton and him moaned in sync. 

“Too hot” Pat mumbled as he went to strip off his shirt, and Logan admired his soft, effeminate curves, only stopping in his admiration to lean up a bit and strip off his own top. Logan had a pretty average body in his own opinion. Toned with strong arms. Patton looked at him like he was a god, and started rubbing his hands up and down his toned chest. When his thumb rubbed over one of Logan’s hard nipples another moan escaped the taller side. 

Patton leans down again, this time to Logan’s neck, biting down and sucking at the same time, and then going over it with his tongue, leaving a blotchy red mark. He continued kissing and biting down his neck, eventually stopping to bite and suck on his left nipple while playing with the right. Logan has one hand still on Patton’s ass, but the other is now tangled in his curls. 

Patton continues to work his way down, eventually pulling down Logan’s fly with his teeth, bringing his fingers up to undo the button. He starts to palm Logan through his underwear.

“Hey Patton we have a question, we need you to- WOAH” Romans voice came through the door and then into the room as the door opened and him and Virgil were seen standing shocked in the open doorway. They quickly averted their eyes and let out an apology.

“Congrats you guys, sorry again, rain check on the question I guess.” Roman said much too quickly, shutting the door much too hard.

“Now” Patton starts. Looking down on Logan with hunger filled eyes, “Where were we?”


End file.
